


Extra work

by Sigmund09



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: 紧急加班的周末。我好喜欢让Malcolm穿黑色高领毛衣。





	Extra work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [带我一起搞老头的比卡老师=w=](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E5%B8%A6%E6%88%91%E4%B8%80%E8%B5%B7%E6%90%9E%E8%80%81%E5%A4%B4%E7%9A%84%E6%AF%94%E5%8D%A1%E8%80%81%E5%B8%88%3Dw%3D).



> 标题：额外加班  
> 配对：Jamie McDonald/ Malcolm Tucker（斜线有意义）  
> 分级：PWP

标题：额外加班  
配对：Jamie McDonald/ Malcolm Tucker  
分级：PWP

手机只震动了两秒就被接起来。  
“说。”  
Malcolm闭着眼睛，用冰凉的手机屏幕贴着脸。  
他深深地吸了一口气，电话那头的人揪着心脏聆听着这可怕的沉默。  
“我猜就算把假鸡巴插进他脑袋里震都带不动那一坨臭驴屎。”  
“行了行了——闭上他妈的嘴！你他妈开不开外放有什么狗日的关系？！”  
“把所有人都叫起来，不论他们在吃谁的老二，十分钟之内给我到办公室！”  
Malcolm把手机扔到床尾。  
“谁在含老二了？”Jamie带着鼻音在被子里问。  
“PM签了一份带陷阱的合同。”Malcolm揉着脑袋掀开被子，把羽绒被里的温度全都扇走，引来Jamie的一阵抱怨。  
“目前我能想起来的修订条目就有一整打——”Malcolm随便揪了一件浴袍套上去洗漱，“——狗日的——Jamie！”  
“I love you too, old man. ”  
“小疯狗。”Malcolm伸着脖颈端详着脖子上深红色的吻痕，揉着腰刷牙。  
“今天我开车。”Jamie拍了拍Malcolm放在腰上的手。  
“当然了。”Malcolm翻了个白眼，使劲揉了揉Jamie脑袋上的短毛茬。  
‘操他妈的周末。’Malcolm看了看表，刚刚6点钟，他从衣柜里揪出黑色的半高领毛衣和那件铁灰色的西装。

“我知道这是周末，但是你们的首相犯蠢他妈不分节假日！”Malcolm把大衣丢给Sam，“谁敢提加班费我就把他丢到荷兰去做鸡，赚够了加班费再滚回来！”  
直到他砰地一声砸上办公室门，Jamie才开始发力。  
“都愣着干什么？我他妈往天上撒把苍蝇癞蛤蟆都比你们效率高！”  
虽然所有人都开始低着头忙碌，但在挨挨挤挤的办公桌之间，大家都在偷偷交流着。  
“为什么他没穿衬衫也没打领带？”  
“只有撒旦知道。”  
“我好像瞄见他和Jamie一块儿来的？”  
“Jamie一出生就跟在他屁股后头了。”  
“Jamie那条领带好像有点眼熟？我在哪见过……”  
“为什么你们还在眉来眼去？！需不需要给你们俩开个房？！”

“还有最后一份。”Jamie把文件夹收起来放在一边的箱子里。  
Malcolm左手撑着半高领的边缘挠着脖子，右手小拇指按着纸签下了自己的名字。  
Jamie坐在办公桌边缘，伸出手拨开Malcolm的衣领，露出苍白皮肤上的吻痕。  
“我说你为什么不穿衬衫了。”  
“笑！你还有脸笑！”Malcolm打开Jamie的手，要不是这条小疯狗昨天晚上一直咬他的喉结、不停沿着他的颈动脉舔咬，他还用穿这件刺痒的羊毛衫？  
Jamie转了转眼珠，蹲在Malcolm带滑轮的办公椅前，单膝跪在毛绒绒的地毯上。  
“你发什么神经？”Malcolm丢下钢笔，又贵又沉的钢笔噗的一声砸在厚厚的文件上。  
Jamie向前倾了倾，扯出Malcolm的毛衣下摆，把手伸了进去。  
“你不想干了？”  
“干你？当然想了。”  
“去锁门。”Malcolm抬起脚，用光滑的鞋尖推了推Jamie的肩膀。  
“我不。”Jamie握住了Malcolm的脚踝，摸着他突出的踝骨，他的脚踝精瘦，Jamie用一只手就能圈住。  
“别胡闹。”Malcolm低声警告他，像响尾蛇的威胁。  
Jamie抬眼看他，一双圆眼睛眨巴得像条家犬。  
“把门锁了去。”  
Jamie解开了Malcolm腰带上的金属扣，像是在挑衅他的上司。  
“小混球。”Malcolm想踹开Jamie，但Jamie比他更快，一把解开了他的拉链。  
“我就不。”Jamie似乎乐于与Malcolm唱反调，他的手在他贴身的毛衣底下游走着，贴着他小腹上的软肉，然后一路向上摸到胸口。  
“为什么是硬的？嗯？”Jamie用手指点着Malcolm的乳头紧身的黑色毛衣描摹着手指在他胸口游行的形状。  
“骚话在家还没说够？”Malcolm的手肘撑着办公椅扶手，下颌搁在手掌里，他试图用手遮住通红的耳朵。  
“不会硬了一上午吧？”Jamie挺直腰，掀起Malcolm的毛衣下摆，把那只架在他肩上的脚轻轻托起来，脱下锃亮的皮鞋，让他屈起腿把脚放在椅子上，就像把皇冠放在柔软的天鹅绒垫上。  
“去你妈的。”Malcolm在Jamie的手伸进他内裤的时候扭头掩着嘴，试图掩饰门面。  
Jamie每次看到Malcolm这副装冷漠暴君的样子心里都有着莫名其妙的兴奋，他不知道自己是欠打还是藏着受虐的一面，他就喜欢Malcolm那一副严肃冷漠如同《镜报》新闻主编，或者天主教的高位神父。  
Jamie吞吐着Malcolm的阴茎，他的上司被黑色毛衣包裹的胸口起伏着，灰色的西装外套蝉翼一样敞开着，他剥开了那层冷漠、神圣不可侵犯的外壳，被性欲包裹的Malcolm就像刚刚蜕皮的蛇一样，鲜亮夺目、湿润柔软。  
他让Malcolm射在自己嘴里，这也不是第一次的事了。Malcolm低头，喘息着揪起Jamie的衣领，也不管他嘴里刚吞过什么，垂眼盯着他的眼睛亲上去。  
Malcolm接吻的时候闭不闭眼全靠心情，他要是像逗Jamie玩，就睁着眼睛盯他，那双浅色的眼睛总能让Jamie脸红，然后他就会闭上眼睛，不让自己的得意显露出来，但他闭上眼睛的时候，Jamie仍然会看着他薄薄的眼皮上由粉色粘膜过度到苍白色皮肤的样子。  
Jamie被亲的喘不过气，Malcolm站起来，整了整西装衣领，高昂挺直的脖颈被黑色的高包着，Jamie能看见衣领边缘的吻痕，他转身让他的上司靠上办公桌，Malcolm的身材很瘦，那条裤子离了腰带的束缚，只要轻轻一拨就能从他腿上滑下来。  
“让你来跟我加班不是叫你来胡搞的。”Malcolm挺着胯让Jamie脱下他的内裤，看着他的疯狗低头亲吻他的大腿根。  
“明天早上你要给我把这件熨了，”Malcolm歪头蹭了蹭自己的西装外套，那银灰色的面料在他的动作下泛着银色的光，“有一个不该有的褶都不行。”  
“知道了，陛下。”Jamie进入了Malcolm的身体，那个他昨晚碾过每一寸的甬道还是一样温暖又柔韧，和Malcolm其人带着刺的表面正好相反。  
他开拓着为本党派开疆扩土冲锋陷阵的新闻官，让他平时发出尖锐话语的薄嘴唇间吐出动情的呻吟，他隔着那件紧身的黑色毛衣用鼻尖嗅着Malcolm滚动的喉结，像一只觅食的荒原狼。Malcolm身上的木调香味和一种冷冽的味道让他很快乐，Malcolm都能看到他毛茸茸的大尾巴欢欣地扫动的样子。  
办公室的门突然被敲响了。  
“Malcolm？你在吗？PM说他的文件要回来了。”  
“去他妈的首相！我他妈现在没空管那个连屎都不会擦的巨婴。”Jamie偷笑着，顶着Malcolm的肠道，Malcolm瞪着他。  
“他说他能解决这——”  
“哦？他终于学会擦了次屎？怎么？还要我在一边给他鼓掌？还是他妈的要我用政府预算给他定一箱烟花庆贺？”“滚开Sam——我现在没心情理那个弱智！”Jamie凑过来亲亲Malcolm的嘴角，亲完之后被Malcolm按脑袋时还轻轻笑出了声。  
“那我怎么——”  
“转弯滚回原地！Sam！”  
“哦我爱你。”Jamie咬了咬Malcolm的嘴唇，故意在颐指气使的男人耳边喘粗气，他知道Malcolm其实吓得把他的阴茎吸的紧紧的。  
“你猜我锁门没有？”Jamie隔着毛衣揉捏Malcolm胸口的时候喘着气问他，有时候他可以幼稚得像傻乎乎的高中篮球队长。  
“Shut the fuck up Jamie.”Jamie听着Malcolm说话时胸口的震动，抵在他的身体深处射出来。  
“再来几次你早晚拿到我亲手为你写的辞职信。”  
“哦？你还在想再来几次的事？”  
Malcolm的脚腕搭在Jamie的肩上，被精液浸润的后穴冲着他的小疯狗。  
“搞干净，给我用纸——”  
想起来曾有一次Jamie——Malcolm都不愿回想自己那时候的脸有多热，他感觉自己就像个被充满气体却又被压着不能升上天的热气球。  
“当然了，Malcolm。”Jamie答应着，就像每次Malcolm递给他文件叫他痛骂某人一顿时，他一贯的回答。


End file.
